Little Emmelaine
by bunnyboo19
Summary: Bay had a stable, loving relationship with Emmett. However, after a night of passion Bay ends up pregnant. Wanting to protect Emmett, Bay takes off to New York to live with Regina and Angelo. Two years later, Bay returns and she's not alone.
1. Chapter 1

Bay Kennish looked up at her parents' house with dread. It had been almost two years since she had walked out that door for the last time. Now, sitting in her car looking at her childhood home, she wished she had stayed away.

"Momma!" Emmelaine squealed from the back seat, excited to be at a new house. Bay looked at her little girl in awe, glad that she was so carefree. Her peace was short-lived, however, when someone knocked on her car window. It was Kathryn, her mother. Well, her legal mother. Regina, Bay's biological mother, was living with Bay's dad in New York. Bay had been living with them in a three bedroom apartment since abandoning her Kansas home and the family who'd raised her.

"Bay!" Kathryn pulled open the door and pulled Bay into a bone-crushing hug. John and Toby came out from the backyard, followed by Daphne. Bay braced herself for the talk she would need to have with her family about Emmelaine.

"Bay it's great to see you! But who's the brat in the backseat?" Toby asked while wrapping his arms around his little sister. To Toby, Bay would always be his annoying, little sister. After Toby released her, John and Daphne approached. Neither welcomed her with open arms, at least not in the way that Kathryn and Toby had. Daphne stood with her arms crossed, glaring at Bay and John wouldn't even look at her.

Bay grabbed her purse and shut the driver's side door. She then opened the back door on the left side and proceeded to take Emmelaine out of her car seat. The little girl wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and planted a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Toby can you grab my bags from the trunk?" Bay asked of her brother, flashing him a grateful smile when he opened the trunk and started unloading her luggage; two suitcases and a diaper bag.

"Thank you for coming, Bay. We've missed you." Kathryn wrapped one arm around Bay's slender waist and the two walked in unison into the house that had once been her home.

"Hi." Bay's little girl signed to Kathryn, when the older woman smiled at her. Kathryn was taken aback by the young girl's use of sign language.

"Is she deaf?" Kathryn asked Bay. Bay fought the urge to roll her eyes at Kathryn's utter lack of manners.

"No, she's not. I took the liberty of teaching her to sign as she learned to speak, that way she could not only communicate with Daphne, but with Emmett and Melody as well. It was really quite easy, and Emmy prefers to sign when she's shy."

"What do you mean you taught her? Why wouldn't her mother teach her? And why would she need to communicate with Emmett and his mother?" Kathryn's voice was rising with frustration. Though she asked these innocent questions, she appeared to suspect the answer and she didn't seem to like it.

"Why wouldn't I teach my daughter to sign language? Her father is deaf; it's the only way she can communicate with him." Bay looked Kathryn dead in the eyes as she let her secret be known to the family she had abandoned.

"**Who is the father?**" Daphne asked while signing. She had been watching Bay talk and could sense from her body language that the child was hers.

"**Emmett.**" Bay used the sign for his name so that there would be no misunderstanding with Daphne. She needed to be honest with everyone now that she was strong enough to face them. To hide the truth would be to hide from the woman she had become.

"You're lying!" Daphne screamed, not bothering to sign while in a room full of hearing people. With tears streaming down her face, she ran out of the room.

"I'll go talk to her." John left the room without so much as a glance at Bay or her child.

"Oh, Bay!" Kathryn wailed, wrapping Bay and Emmelaine in a hug, whilst tears streamed down her face. "I'm so sorry! I should have known something was up, but I was too busy trying to get Daphne to fit in with the family that I pushed you away! This is all my fault!"

"No, mom, this isn't your fault. I was in love with him, and because of that I gave him what was most precious to me. Just because I ended up with a child doesn't mean it was a mistake. It happened, and that's that. I'm happy to be a mother; Emmy has changed my life for the better." When Kathryn looked unconvinced Bay gave a reassuring smile and handed the little girl to her.

"Hi pumpkin. I'm your grandma." Kathryn smiled at the girl in her arms the same way she used to smile at Bay when she held her as a baby. Emmelaine looked exactly as Bay did when she was little, except for the eyes; she had the same bright blue eyes as Emmett.

"**Grandma Regina?**" The girl signed and spoke, looking confused.

"**No, Emmy. This is Grandma Kathryn.**" Bay explained to the girl. Though the answer was simple, it caused Emmelaine's blue eyes to shine with wonder.

"Is it okay if we stay in the guest house?" Bay asked her former mother. "I don't want to upset Daphne or John."

"Are you sure? Your old room is still free…"

"I'm sure. Is there a room set up there?" Bay didn't mean to sound rude, but she couldn't stand being under the same roof as the Kennish family.

"There is still furniture, yes. I put some linens in the cabinet in the bathroom, though it hasn't been used in months. The key is above the stove." Kathryn's eyes took on a distant look, as if she were remembering a different time: a time when Bay was still an active member of the family.

"Thanks."

"And Bay—" Kathryn looked down as tears escaped her eyes, "Thank you for coming home."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Just wanted to let you know that anything that is in bold in dialogue is both spoken and signed and anything that is simply underlined is just signed.**_

_**Also a big thanks to everyone who is following my story, I appreciate all the feedback and I read all your reviews. :)**_

_**Last thing, I'd like to apologize for the long wait, I'm in college and this last semester has been really busy but now that it's summer I'll have plenty of time to write and update for you. :)**_

_**Thanks again.**_

* * *

><p>"Bay, are you sure about this?" Toby asked Bay, worried that she might be making a hasty decision.<p>

"I wouldn't be doing it if I weren't positive that it was the right thing to do." Bay had heard this speech once already in the three days that she had been home. Although, before it had been Kathryn trying to dissuade her, so having Toby question her was a refreshing change.

"I'm just worried that you might be making a mistake, Bay." When Bay looked at her brother she saw the sincerity in his eyes and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Food," Emmelaine squealed from her high-chair. Toby was feeding his niece her breakfast, and Emmelaine was having a blast spitting half of it back at him.

"Uncle Toby has to go to work, so I'm going to give you the bowl and spoon. Promise you won't make a mess?" Toby eyed the little girl skeptically, wondering if it was such a good idea to let her feed herself.

"Pom-iss," She mumbled, flashing her twelve tiny teeth at him. Bay couldn't help but laugh at how well the two got along.

"Okay, here you go." He put the bowl down slowly, still eying her as if she would throw it across the room.

"Thanks, Toby." Bay looked at him with tears in her eyes. He had no idea how much it meant to her that he and Kathryn were readily accepting Emmelaine into the family. She would always be grateful to the two of them for their kindness.

"Don't mention it, sis. Just know that I'll always be here if you need me." Toby kissed Emmelaine on the forehead and gave Bay a comforting hug before making his exit.

"Well, Emmy, looks like it's just you and me." Bay smiled at her little girl who had, in her excitement, dumped her bowl of rice pudding onto the tile floor.

"Uh-oh," Emmelaine threw her hands up in the air and opened her mouth wide. Bay laughed at her silly toddler and went to grab paper towels to clean up the mess.

After wiping the mess from the floor, Bay took the tray off of the high chair, set it aside, and picked up the messy girl.

"Bath time, munchkin," Bay began taking Emmelaine's pyjama shirt off.

"Yay," Emmy clapped her hands in anticipation for her favourite time of day. Emmy loved her baths, mainly because she was able to play with her rubber duck and her plastic steamboat.

Bay turned the taps on and felt the temperature, waiting for the water to warm up.

"Bath, bath, bath," Emmy squealed, squeezing her yellow duck from her seat on the bath mat.

"Yes, Emmy, it's bath time. But we need to use our indoor voices, sweetie." Bay put her finger to her lips to show her daughter that the bathroom wasn't the place to be yelling. Emmelaine imitated her mom by putting her own chubby little finger to her lips with a large smile.

When the water was warm enough, Bay took off Emmy's pyjama bottoms and diaper and put her in the water. In her excitement, Emmy dropped her duck into the water, causing it to make a big splash.

"She sure loves the water." Bay heard a voice from behind her. She turned looked over her shoulder to see Daphne standing in the doorway looking at Emmelaine as if she were an alien come to destroy life as she knew it.

"Yeah, she's going to be a handful when she learns to swim." Bay said as she grabbed a cloth and dipped it in the warm water.

"When are you going to see Emmett?" Daphne asked as she watched Bay's movements with loathing.

"After Emmy is all cleaned up we'll be heading over to Melody's." Bay said while she washed Emmelaine's hair. Bay didn't bother to sign the words, but she did turn so that Daphne could read her lips.

"**Why would you go to Melody's? Emmett is living with his father.**"

"**Either way, Melody needs to meet her grand-daughter. Emmy deserves a chance to get to know both sides of her family.**" Bay took the time to sign what she said before she rinsed the soap from her daughter's hair and picked her up from the tub, wrapping her in the fluffy green towel she loved so much.

"**I'd like to come with you when you go to see Emmett.**" Daphne stood between Bay and the doorway, her arms crossed.

"Why?" Bay looked Daphne up and down in disgust.

"**Because Emmett is my boyfriend and I want to be there for him when you come crashing through to ruin his life.**" Bay pushed past Daphne without saying a word. Satisfied with the reaction she received, Daphne left the apartment with a smug look on her face.

"Well sweetie pie, are you ready to meet your Daddy?" Bay asked her little girl as she walked into Emmy's designated bedroom. Dressing her daughter in a little pink polka-dot dress, Bay kissed the toddler's auburn hair and sighed.

"**Mommy, I wuv you,**" Emmelaine signed the words as she said them, her soft voice causing Bay's eyes to tear up. Hugging her daughter tightly, Bay made her way to the car.


End file.
